creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Rikikagu
The Rikikagu were a race of small, green-skinned humanoid beings that joined the Elysian Confederacy during the Asphodel War. History The Rikikagu were originally from the planet Izu in the galaxy’s Eastern Rim. The Rikikagu quickly developed advanced technology only a few thousand years after they had first evolved on their planet. As the Rikikagu were diminutive and less physically capable than other races, they relied on their technology to assist them, this necessity possibly being the reason they advanced so quickly. Unlike so many other races, the Rikikagu were never torn by war or conflict, instead they shared one goal: to spread their technology across the galaxy. Before long the Rikikagu were in space, colonising planet after planet. They soon developed terraforming systems, and used this to model all of their colonies after their homeworld of Izu. Longing for more, the Rikikagu expanded further, but it was never enough. The Rikikagu encountered many races as they expanded, most notably the Olano, with whom they traded extensively. The Rikikagu had grown complacent, having never faced any substantial threat to their existence, so when they unwittingly stumbled into Krug space, they found themselves fighting for the very fate of their species. The Krug were overwhelmingly powerful, both in physical strength and in the size of their armies. The Rikikagu were driven to the brink of destruction when the Tyberians intervened, and pushed the Krug back. Since that conflict, the Rikikagu isolated themselves from the rest of the galaxy, drastically increasing planetary defences while cutting off trade routes with other species they encountered in their conquest. Some outlying settlements still allowed Tyberian merchants, though that number was decreasing rapidly. By the beginning of the Asphodel War, the Rikikagu were completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy with the exception of one colony: Umau. Government and Politics Since their total isolation, the Rikikagu had no central unified government. The majority of colonies were isolated from each other just as much as they were from the outside. Each colony operated as its own Foundry, completely independent from any other. These Foundries were dedicated to furthering Rikikagu technology, and were governed by a Master Engineer a Foundry could be home as few as 100 Rikikagu to as many as 3,000,000. Upon entering the Asphodel War, the Rikikagu united under the banner of the Umau Foundry. Culture The Rikikagu were a tech-obsessed race. Furthering technological advances was every Rikikagu’s life goal. There was little to no inequality or segregation among the Rikikagu people, all that mattered was one’s ability to create. Those who came up with new concepts or designs were held in significantly high regard. Once every 5 solar cycles (approximately 27 Earth years), the Izu Foundry would hold one of the only existing inter-Foundry events. A team from each Foundry would gather on Izu to present their latest inventions. The most well received would be integrated into wider society and used by the other Foundries. Military The Rikikagu had little in the way of a standing military. Foundries usually had very strong planetary defences in the form of orbital weapon networks as well as space stations and ground defences. As Rikikagu were largely indisposed for fighting, Foundries used drones and robotic infantry in the event of a ground assault. Some Rikikagu acted as snipers in times of war, alongside their mechanical forces. Category:Factions (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Elysian Confederation Races Category:Worldgate: Andromeda